


Contentment

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, this is just. complete and utter fluff i just wanted to write them being SOFT BOYFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: "7. Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute they look with their hair being a huge mess."





	Contentment

When Kaoru comes home late for the night, he doesn’t expect to find Madara-kun asleep in the entryway, but lo and behold; his boyfriend is slumped against the wall, light from the lounge room casting shadows onto his face.  
  
His pace halts to a stop, heart almost having skipped a beat for the second that he had thought it was his father, but the hair is an immediate giveaway that it isn’t, and he lets out a soft exhale of relief. It also helps that were it his father, he wouldn’t have been sleeping in such a ridiculous place, nor would he have shown such vulnerability to his youngest son anyway. 

Kaoru then squints, as if to check if this is a hallucination, but nope. Madara-kun doesn’t fade away, or blur out; so that is most definitely his boyfriend passed out in the entrance to his house.  
  
Though Madara-kun seems to be fairly deep in his slumber, Kaoru still feels obligated to quietly tip-toe over, squatting down to peer at the brunettes face. It holds an expression he can’t seem to recall having spotted before, all the usual hard edges a bit softer than Kaoru’s ever seen them; and it still feels like there’s something different about how Madara-kun looks right now, despite not being able to pinpoint them at the current moment.

“You’re gonna get sore muscles if you fall asleep in a position like this..sheesh..”  
  
Even though he says this, Kaoru remains in the same spot, tilting his head back and forth trying to find what was off. His eyes focus in on a point, and it clicks in his head.  
  
Almost by instinct, the blonde leans forward, brushing fingers through hair. They go straight through with no resistance, braids missing from their usual place.

So this is what Madara-kun’s hair looked like when it was out. Now that he was concentrating, it was obvious that it was slightly different. Not _too_ different, but…a little bit gentler? It was no wonder Kaoru had thought his boyfriend looked softer than usual. 

He must’ve had a shower earlier today, Kaoru notes absentmindedly, feeling a couple strands between fingers. It wasn’t like he was saying that Madara-kun’s hair usually felt dirty, or anything like that; it just felt particularly fluffy today.  
  
“Mmm, there’s more comfortable places to run your hands through my hair, you knoooow~?”

The sudden interjecture from his boyfriend startles Kaoru so badly that he loses the balance he had kept on the balls of feet, tumbling into Madara-kun and knocking both of them to the floor. Maybe it was the haze of sleep still clinging to him, but Madara-kun started to laugh softly at the mishap, the noise eventually growing to a wheezy chuckle. The vibrations from the brunette’s laughter rumbled against Kaoru’s head squished up against his chest, and though he couldn’t see Madara-kun’s face from here, he was sure there was a soft grin on it. The warmth spread through his body, and well--

It was probably the warmest he had felt coming home in a while.  
  
The realisation that he was practically lying on top of his boyfriend finally settled in, however, making Kaoru scramble to stand up again, arms crossed defensively, ears tinged pink.

“Wait- That actually reminds me, _how_ exactly did you get into my house? It’s not like I’ve gotten you a spare key, and I doubt my Father would let you in.” He peers down at Madara-kun, who was still lying on the floor with an amused smile on his face.

“That’s Mama’s secret to knooow, and for you to find ooout~♪” Kaoru rolls his eyes at the answer. He’s not really sure what he expected from someone who wrapped themself in mystery on a daily basis. He stared a bit longer at the brunette’s face, maybe in hopes of finding a hint of something he could bring out into the conversation, but to no avail.  
  
Slowly losing interest, his eyes only stayed on Madara-kun’s face for a moment longer before wandering.  
  
Now that the brunette had been pried away from his slump against the wall, Kaoru could see that the hair that had been against the wall was flattened, almost hilariously so in contrast to the fluffy look of the left side of his head.  
  
Kaoru snorted slightly at Madara-kun’s appearance. It was rare to see his boyfriend looking properly disheveled, as opposed to the usual chaos his appearance contained due to the sheer amount of energy he used throughout the day. From where he was sitting down, Madara-kun tilted his head in mild confusion, despite the smile still on his face. Kaoru just gently leaned in to tap the side of the other male’s head.  
  
Madara-kun frowns as he puts a hand of his own to his head. Kaoru watches in amusement as the brunette’s expression slowly turns to a pout, realisation of the state of his hair setting in.  
  
“If you were already inside my house, you could’ve just gone to my bedroom and slept~? He extends a hand to help Madara-kun up, which the other man grasps firmly and hauls himself to his feet, “There was no reason to nap in such an uncomfortable place, especially since you didn’t know when I’d be home..and your hair wouldn’t be in such a ridiculous state if you had just slept in a bed~”

“Hm..” He takes a moment to ponder, before dragging Kaoru close to his chest, their faces only inches apart. Kaoru yelps as he’s caught off guard by the sudden movement. “Maybe I wanted the first thing you saw after a tiring day to be meeee? That’s sure to be an energizer, yeah? Hahaha!”  
  
“My Father might’ve come home and seen you instead?! You’re lucky that he’s not even home this week,” Kaoru hissed, face still red from the statement Madara-kun delivered.

Seeing him _had_ improved his mood a lot after the initial shock, but that wasn’t something he was going to say aloud.

Madara-kun just laughed even more, no doubt because of his flustered annoyance. Grumbling, Kaoru leans in closer to press their lips together, and Madara-kun cuts off abruptly in surprise. It doesn’t take long for the brunette to melt into the kiss, and Kaoru lets go of Madara’s hand in favour of bringing them up into his loose hair, gripping loosely. 

Madara-kun’s hands eventually place themselves on Kaoru’s waist, drawing both the men even closer to each other. The frown that had initially been on Kaoru’s face had curled into something softer, the feeling of Madara’s lips against his own soothing his growing ire. 

Besides the muffled sound of the city outside; the hallway’s silence was disrupted with the occasional hum of pleasure, or the sound of them breaking apart for air, only to resume once more. 

Kaoru eventually takes a couple steps away from Madara, clasping their hands again. He glances back, ears tinted red. 

“Well, c’mon~ It’s getting late, and I’m pretty tired; I think it’s safe to assume we should get to sleep? ♪”

“That sounds like a plan! Hahaha, maybe then I’ll have a reason for the hoooorrid bed hair~” The fondness in Madara-kun’s eyes, as he lets himself be dragged out of the entrance; it makes Kaoru grip the hand in his tighter, a small smile gracing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> me, gently placing this into my growing pile of madakao fics
> 
> to everyone who reads these: once again; if you're reading this, thank you for coming this far!!! this is.. very much one of the more indulgent madakao fics i've wrote, since i. was craving to write fluff OTL i hope you enjoyed :3c


End file.
